


Learning to Write Danganronpa Ships and Friendships

by 3rdmeow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdmeow/pseuds/3rdmeow
Summary: This will just be a place where I’m learning to give character and life to my writing. I apologize if there’s no growth, but I encourage you to leave comments of constructive criticism!Chapter 1: Owari + Nidai, Koizumi + OwariChapter 2: Chabashira + Yumeno, Chabashira + Owari
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Owari Akane, Chabashira Tenko & Owari Akane, Chabashira Tenko/Owari Akane, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko (one sided), Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Koizumi Mahiru/Owari Akane (one sided), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Owari Akane, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Owari Akane & Soda Kazuichi





	1. Please notice me, Akane-Chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I’m sorry you have to read my trash 😩

“Maybe he’s getting you lots of food,” Aoi guessed.  
Mahiru, Akane, Aoi, Tenko, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Surprisingly, Akane had a normal amount of food on her plate. It was slightly concerning, but no one mentioned it. Nekomaru and Akane started dating about 3 weeks ago. He told her that he had a surprise for her. 

Everyone was pretty supportive of their relationship, except for one person. Mahiru, who had been crushing on Akane for over a year now (due to their maturity), was jealous.

Tenko began her usual talk. “I still don’t see why you’re dating a degenerate male-“ She was interrupted by Kazuichi.

”We get it, Tenko. You don’t like men.” He rolled his eyes.

“Can you guys stop arguing for once? We’re trying to talk about our friend’s relationship.” Fuyuhiko grunted, starting to question why he was friends with them.

”I’m sorry, but I have to agree with Tenko,” Mahiru began to say, making everyone turn to her. “There are way better people to date, so why would you choose Nekomaru?”

 _And not_ me...?

”We just... have a special connection, I guess.” She said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“You know what Akane, I have something to tell you. Meet me in the photography room after lunch.” Mahiru said, in sort of a serious tone.

”Um, sure?” She said, confused.

* * *

It was after lunch. Mahiru patiently waited for Akane’s arrival. This was the moment, the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she would confess her love for her classmate.

She saw Akane enter the room. “Oh hey Akane! I’m happy you could make it.”

”Same here. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?” She sat down in a nearby chair.

”W-well... I...” Mahiru started blushing.

”If it’s something that you don’t want to talk about, then you don’t have to tell me. I just genuinely care if you’re comfortable.” Akane smiled slightly.

”Geez, y-you dummy! I can’t come up with anything better to say!” Mahiru’s inner tsundere began to show.

”Sorry, I beat ya to it.”

”Ugh, **AKANE OWARI I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!** ” Mahiru’s words just poured out, like tea poured out of a teacup.

”...uh...” Akane sat there shocked by the words that came out of her friend’s mouth.

“So, do you accept my confession?” Mahiru asked, sure that Akane would.

”...M-Mahiru-“ Akane was cut off.

”When we start dating, I bet we’ll kiss a lot and stuff like that!”

”Mahiru...”

”Then, once we’ve graduated hopes peak, I’ll take pictures of your awesome fashion, and then we’ll get married!”

Akane looked at her hoodie, then back at Mahiru. “Mahiru.”

”Then, we’ll adopt kids and have a big happy family-“

“ **Mahiru.** ” Akane started to talk speak in an extremely serious tone.

”I’m sorry, but I don’t see you like that. I also have a boyfriend.” Akane stated, causing Mahiru to fall into despair.

“B-but... no! It’s not supposed to be like this! You’re supposed to accept!” Mahiru began to cry.

”We could still be friends! I just don’t want to be in a forced relationship. I love you as a friend, a best friend.” She got up to leave.

“Wait Akane,” she grabbed Akane’s arm. “Could you please at least give me a kiss on the cheek?” She asked, in a condescending manner. Must’ve learned it from Hiyoko.

“Fine, fine.” She kissed Mahiru on the cheek. “How about we don’t tell Nekomaru about this,” she said, whispering.

”Your secret is safe with me.” 

With this, they kept it a secret. They still hung out with their usual friends, but there was a special bond between them that even Nekomaru couldn’t beat.


	2. Lazy Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko has had feelings for Himiko for a long time, but then someone else catches her attention. Who will she pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I’ve been wanting to write for a while. I hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the day. Tenko was doing her usual routine of following Himiko. Himiko didn’t hear her, however, and continued to walk someplace else.

* * *

Tenko stopped walking, wanting to alert Himiko that she was there. If she could just tap her shoulder-

**Bonk!**

“ _I guess Himiko is just completely oblivious to the fact that I’m here_ ,” she thought, as Himiko was a long distance away from her. “ _But what was that sound_?”

Tenko looked behind her, only to find a girl on the floor in the usual Hope’s Peak Academy uniform (a white shirt, and a brown over-shirt, with a matching skirt). She had dark skin, green eyes, and an... interesting body type.

”Oh, sorry for bumping into you.” The mystery girl got up.

”No need to apologize. It’s my fault for not checking behind me!” Tenko chuckled. “But what were you doing behind me anyway-“

Tenko was interrupted by two males. One very strong looking, while the other was a bit ugly.

”Owari, are ya alright?!” The ugly one asked.

”We saw you fall. Do you want us to call Tsumiki? You never fall like this.” The strong one stated.

”I’m fine guys, I was just unfocused.” Owari dusted herself off.

”Well make sure to tell us if you got hurt.” The boys walked off.

”Owari, huh? That’s a pretty cool name.” Tenko smiled awkwardly. “It means ‘the end,’ right?”

”Yep, I think. That’s just my last name, though.”

”Well what’s your full name?” Tenko had heard that surname before. It belonged to one of the hottest girls in school, at least that’s what’s been said.

”The name’s Akane Owari. Nice to meet you... who are you?” She had a confused look on her face.

”W-wow! I can’t believe I’m standing in your presence! I’m Tenko Chabashira, the ultimate aikido master.” Her eyes lit up with metaphorical stars.

”Okay, nice to meet you Tenko. I’ve gotta go, cya.” She walked off.

“Bye, Akane!” Tenko started blushing as soon as Akane left. She only had eyes for Himiko, not a chick who hangs out with degenerates, so what was this feeling?!

* * *

It was 10pm. Tenko’s face was still red, but she just couldn’t figure it out. She decided to speak to her friends on the situation.

* * *

**lesbian_master:** Everybody wake up!!!

**ultimatevessel:** Tenko, what’s the meaning of this? I was trying to make a sculpture.

**lesbian_master:** I’ll answer when everybody wakes up

**pianochan:** Geez! I just got ready for bed-

**kurumiponchio:** What do you need, Tenko?

**lesbian_master:** I’m having a relationship problem

**kurumiponchio:** I am not sure if I can help in that field, but I will definitely try to complete the task!

**lesbian_master:** Kurumi I wasn’t done- 😀

**kurumiponchio:** Oh, my dearest apologies.

**ultimatevessel:** This seems important! Who is the person?

**pianochan:** I’m intrigued...

**lesbian_master:** Well there’s this girl, the ultimate gymnast I think

**pianochan:** Akane Owari?! I knew you guys would be a perfect fit!!!

**lesbian_master:** Wow, she’s that popular???

_**femaledoggo is online** _

**femaledoggo:** Wow I thought I was the only one up rn 😳

**femaledoggo:** So what r we talking abt 😃

**ultimatevessel:** Miu! You’ve finally arrived! 😊

**femaledoggo:** Yeah now fill me in

**lesbian_master:** I think I’m in love with Akane Owari-

**femaledoggo:** she scares me ngl 

**lesbian_master:** why

**femaledoggo:** she’s so aggressive that it makes me want to cry

**lesbian_master:** oh

* * *

She went to bed, and still had dreams about training with Akane.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism, thanks!


End file.
